


Feli's Past

by Tria101



Series: PP Backstory Drabbles [1]
Category: Puyo Puyo
Genre: Angst, Gen, death mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 22:24:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13773843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tria101/pseuds/Tria101
Summary: Part one of...I'm not really sure, but this is going to be part of a set of sorts delving into my own interpretations of certain characters and their backstories, mostly before they ever canonically show up in the games, but sometimes just before certain points. It really depends. May include alternate universe and scenario hi-jinks somewhere down the line, but for now we're starting here.And "here" is my take on Feli...basically how she got her divination and how Baldanders came to be.





	Feli's Past

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this is my very first post on this site. That'll probably be clear when this is initially posted, but once I start trying other stories...  
> Anyways, I'm...really anxious about having done something wrong so soon, so...please do tell me if I've messed up in, like, the tagging system or something.
> 
> Right now, I'm thinking this could wind up as a multi-chapter thing, but this initial bit wasn't written with that in mind. If I do make more chapters, they'll either be AUs or elaborating a bit more on the time between the events detailed here and the games. Right now, I'm considering this to be a few good years before PPF2, so Feli's fairly young here.  
> My interpretation of her actually places her about sixteen-ish in the present, just...as a very small sixteen year old. During this story, I think she'd be around...five or ten-ish. Bit of a range, but I'm sure I'll pin down something more concrete as I continue.
> 
> This is also before she's actually met Lemres and there's a reason for that.

Feli wrapped herself around in her blankets. She didn't feel like getting up today. She'd get up when mother or father came to get her.  
...but she knew they wouldn't. Of course they wouldn't. Not unless she dropped dead right now.  
Maybe she kind of wanted to...

Either way, she wasn't budging.

After drifting back to sleep and then waking up again several times, however, she was far too awake to do it again.  
And on top of that, she was thirsty and starving...  
Reluctantly, she got herself out of bed and made her way to the kitchen...only to find herself unable to even stomach a single bite of an apple. It felt like her entire body was rejecting it.  
Perhaps she had wished too hard...

Deciding to abandon that endeavor for now, she set herself to wandering around the house in a daze.  
Memories flooded her brain, and, briefly, it sounded like her parents were calling out to her, giving her a pang of hope...which quickly soured into more misery.

Somehow, her feet lead her to the library on the other side of the building.  
With nothing better to do, she pulled out the books at random, stacking them up in a corner of the room. From there, she grabbed several beanbag chairs and cushions and walled herself into the corner...  
Nothing bad could get to her this way. Or, at least, that's what it felt like...

The subjects of the books she had grabbed varied a decent ways.  
Some on black magic, some romance, and other fiction, theories, and astronomy...  
It made her head hurt, but she prefered the confusion to grief. As such, she forced herself to continue reading, hoping it'd all push the hurt away.

Fate...Destiny...those struck a cord with her.  
Was this all unvoidable...? Was the future set in stone?  
Was there...nothing she could have done to prevent it...?

...Somehow, that was comforting in its own right.

Perhaps there was some reason for why she was still here too...  
Maybe all she needed to do was wait and see how things played out...  
That would be fine...wouldn't it...?

...Maybe...

* * *

After that, slowly but surely, Feli found herself being able to eat again. She had also begun reading more and more, which wound up being all she did outside of eating and sleeping for a while.

At some point, she decided to give something in the books a try -- "divination". A way to tell the future, gaining knowledge from the stars and heavens above...  
Even if she had settled to go with the flow, she wasn't going to go down that easily. She wanted to make sure she'd never be blindsided again...!  
To know fate...would be to avoid heartbreak, wouldn't it?

That's what motivated her to give it a try.  
But was she truly doing it right...?  
She wasn't getting anything...

...That trend...continued over the next several days.  
She'd try her hardest, using several different techniques, but nothing ever came to her...at least, not that she knew of.  
Perhaps it just wasn't meant to be...  
However, as she was about to give up, a couple weeks after starting...

" **K-KIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!** "  
Perhaps, in that moment, it was best she lived alone now; how would one explain such a scream?  
It felt like her skull was splitting apart...  
Images flashed through her mind. Words appeared, vague and incomprehensible...  
It was too much...--!!

...  
When she woke up, she was on the ground, panting and sweating. That had been something...hadn't it? But it was far too much and far too vague...she had no idea what she saw or what it meant...  
Was it possible she had been overloaded with visions because she hadn't tried something specific...?  
...She'd have to test that theory out someday...  
Though, with what, she was unsure of...

* * *

Some time had passed.

She had dove deep into studies of the dark and occult, learning more and more. She dabbled in potions and spells, a bit of dowsing, and tried other, less painful ways of divination while she still waited on a topic for her to focus such visions on.  
Nothing was too hard or out of reach. She wouldn't let it be. She'd just keep trying until she finally got it...and nothing would stand in her way.

At some point in her readings, the subject of necromancy, speaking with long-dead spirits for divination, popped up. And alongside that...  
...the ability to revive the dead...  
A sign perhaps?

Maybe it was because she had been studying divination too much.  
Maybe it was because she was beginning to think too highly of herself.  
Or maybe the hopeful, lonely little girl wasn't fully gone yet...  
She decided to give the ritual a shot.

It was difficult, and perhaps required a little bit of thievery she'd never admit to, but she managed to gather up all the neccessary supplies and begin setting up...  
Candles, incense, among other things...  
The last ingredient was blood. She chose to use her own, slicing open the palm of her hand to accomplish it.  
And after that, it was purely a job for magic...

She casted the spell as instructed in her book, using up quite a lot of energy in the process. An incredibly powerful spell to be sure...

...perhaps she wasn't ready for such things.

Feli woke up, once again, on the floor.  
Except this time, there was something licking and slobbering all over her face.

"hh...?"

"Bark!"

"!!!" Startled, she quickly sat up and backed away, staring at the new odd creature in her basement.  
It looked like...some kind of...demonic dog.  
A hellhound perhaps?  
Had she truly reached Puyo Hell...?  
Or...  
Something worse...?

The dog itself bounded around her, barking and yipping excitedly.  
It was about as large as she was, but it acted somewhat like a puppy, to her limited knowledge of baby animals.  
Had she summoned this thing...?  
...Was it...here instead of her parents...?

Had her ritual failed?

It kept running around, soon affectionately pawing at and play-bowing to her.  
But misplaced anger quickly welled up...  
This wasn't her mother. Nor was it her father. It was a creature unfit to be in her presence and how dare it--

"Boof!" It rolled around on the ground, eagerly presenting its belly to her.

Her shoulders sagged.  
Even without using any more magic, she had a rough idea of what it was probably thinking...  
It was happy to see her. For whatever reason, it decided it liked her...

...even if she was still angered by the failure...she was sick of being alone...

Maybe...keeping such a thing...wouldn't be so bad an idea...


End file.
